Lavender
Lavender is an environment/water rescue pup Lavender belongs to Lavendertheenvironmentpup. Personality: Lavender is a sweet, kind, and gentle pup if you don't make her mad and mess with Zuma. She can get sassy at times, and she's very good at standing up to bullies and pup, pup, boogie. She's very loyal and protective over her friends. Lavender tends to get emotional at times like during weddings. She has feelings for Zuma, but she has trouble expressing it sometimes, like Chase. She is very protective about Ryder's safety, especially during dangerous missions. Every time she goes on missions with him, she worries about his safety and often whines, until one of the pups reassures her. She's a very good swimmer. She is very competitive with Skye and Zuma, and the rest of the pups(She's competitive with Zuma in a playful way). Although she's very girly, she likes getting her fur wet, due to her love of water. She likes to go snowboarding and swimming and water skiing with Zuma. Like Zuma, she is laid back. She loves to eat anything peanut butter: peanut butter cookies, and peanut butter itself. She has the tendency to get hyperactive sometimes. She love going belly-boggading with Everest. Even though Cynthia can be a pain, Lavender still has a soft spot for her and knows that she can change. She loves to eat sugar (candy), but catches herself when she eats too much, or she'll get hyper and clumsy. Lavender also likes writing poems, which she sometimes turns into songs. (Revealed in Pups and the Valentine) Lavender's very serious when it comes down to missions. When she's older, after she has her pups, she becomes very protective over her pup's safety. She also grows some worrying concerns. If her pups or Zuma are in true danger, she would do anything to help them, even if it means giving up her life. She will always have time for her family. It is hard to see that when Lavender gets tense, stressed, or angry, she would speak Korean. Zuma always knows how to cheer her up: a little tickle session and some flowers, and especially peanut butter, will do just the trick. Whenever Father's Day or Mother's Day comes, it leaves her in a state of deep depression, for being reminded of the lose of her parents just brings her down. Peanut butter can't even heal the hole in her heart. During these days, she goes into the Lookout, lies in a corner and starts crying. Bio: Before Lavender joined the PAW Patrol, she lived in Hollywood, where she was in the show "Pippy the Pomsky," a show that's not real that I made up. Dave, the producer, spray-painted her gray, like Rocky's fur. You may think she was living the life. Think again. Dave treated her like a ragdoll, yelling at her, and kicking her. She was tired of being pushed around, so she ran away. Lavender wanted to have a home like all the house dogs she passed while walking on the sidewalk of Hollywood. For weeks she has been scourging the streets, no food or water. All she wanted was to be petted by a human, considering she has never been petted before. When she met Zuma, her whole life changed. In the story I'm going to make, she reveals her true fur color, which is described below, when they start swimming together in a lake. Finally, when they reach Adventure Bay, her dreams came true, having a true and loving home with the Paw Patrol, when she eventually became a member. My story explains it all. She really doesn't know about her family, only knowing that Cynthia is her partner. Cynthia is known to be a big pain, due to her selfish personality. She a bully, who thinks she runs the place and will do anything to either get Lavender in trouble or become popular. But Lavender, as she is great at standing up to bullies, will usually confront her. Thankfully, when they are older, Cynthia will change a little. Her and Lavender still constantly fight though. Later on, she will meet her siblings: Honesty, Kopa, and Jade. (Described in Lavender's Siblings) Once Lavender has met her siblings, she asked them about her mother and father, but learns a horrifying truth. Her mom, Primrose, and her dad, Rainy both died. Her mom died when she fell off a cliff and into a gorge while trying to save Lavender from Dave, and her father died from a car while playing from across the street, and then running in the road to retrieve a ball. Ever since, she had nightmares and claimed that she will protect the ones she loves. Appearance: Lavender is a Pomsky, half Pomeranian and Husky, with striking bright purple eyes. Her fur is light caramel brown. Her ears are red velvet. She has tan fur markings like Tundra, except she has tan fur on her back legs, going to her belly, her natural fur going half way to her nose, and a tan oval dot on her head. She has tan fur on her front legs, with a tan fairy wing like fur marking on her chest. She has a semi-flopped left ear. Being a Pomsky, her tail curls up to her back, with the top of her tail tan and the bottom her natural fur color. She has long eyelashes. When she goes on dates, she wears a bright bow around her neck with the loose ribbon loose, and a bright purple flower on her floppy ear. She also has a long bang that curls at the end. When it's Christmas, she wears a holly leaf on her floppy ear. She has a bright purple collar, the same color as her eyes, with the tag being lime green with two green leaves on her tag. Her uniform is the same color as her collar, with lime green trimmings. She has a bow that goes with her uniform that is purple with little green leaves on it with the PAW Patrol symbol in the middle. Her main color is bright purple. When she's older, she wears a golden pin on her collar, with a little Z on it, and Zuma wears a golden pin on his collar with a little L on it, resembling Zuma and Lavender's marriage. Vehicle and pup pack tools: *Her vehicle is a bright purple and lime green jet ski, with a water hose and a buoy. When in pup house form, it looks like a jet ski with an opening on the front. When it travels, it almost looks like a four-wheeler. It can also transform into a submarine. *The green button allows her to go forward, when pressed once, and backward, when pressed twice. *The red button with a submarine on it activates the submarine. Her submarine also has a buoy. *The blue button with the buoy, when in submarine form, activates the buoy. *Her vehicle also has a picker-upper, like Everest, which can be activated and controlled with two black buttons with grey paw prints. *She also has a button with a horn that activates the horn, which honks when pushed down. *Amy made an upgrade on Lavender's jet ski to travel on land. *Her pup pack is purple with her badge on the top of it. On one side is some flower seeds, and on the other side is some tree seeds, both in little square containers. It also has a planting shovel. Her pup pack has a buoy and a water cannon like Marshall. Her pup pack also has two air tanks, like Zuma. Her vehicle number is 11. Likes: *Zuma *Flowers *Swimming *Singing *Recycling *Dancing *The pups *Peanut butter *Ryder *Dolphins *Fireworks *Sugar (Candy)-But not too much! Dislikes: *Bullies *Other girls(besides Skye and Everest)around Zuma *Cynthia being rude *Lukis following her *A place without flowers. Fears: *Thunder *Lighting *Darkness *Spiders *Snakes *Ghosts *When Ryder or anyone's (including Lukis and Cynthia) in danger *She has abandonment issues, afraid that Ryder wouldn't want her anymore, and the pups would hate her, even her soul-mate Zuma. She has dreams about it, which makes her wake up screaming, howling or whining. Mottos: For environment missions: *"Let's grow!" *"Tree-riffic!" *"Flower power!" *"Leaf it to me!" *"Awesome blossom!" *"Let's make like a tree and leave!" For water missions: *"Splash-a-riffic!" *"Water we waiting for!" *"Let's plunge to the rescue!" *"A little water never hurt me!" *"Surf's up!" *"Calibonga!" *''"Saranghae"'' (I love you: to Zuma, her siblings, or her pups.) Voice: young Lavender: voice of Angel (from Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) older Lavender: voice of older Kiara (from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) singing voice: voice of Dixie (from Fox and the Hound 2) older singing voice: voice of Jenna (from Balto 3: Wings of Change) Trivia: *She is a Pomsky, a Pomeranian/husky mix. *She has a crush on Zuma. *She's closer to Ryder. *She likes being petted. *She is the fourth female to join after Amy Fox. *She likes to playfully tease Chase for his crush on Skye. *She can speak Korean. *When she goes down the slide, she slides on her back. When she jumps off, she spreads out her arms. *When in Hollywood, her fur is grey, like Rocky's fur. Her back paws and her tail are the same color as Everest's fur. She also has white ears with white fur on her chest and belly. She also has deep blue contacts that make her eyes deep blue. *She doesn't like anyone messing with Zuma except for Ryder, Katie, and the pups. *She is Zuma's girlfriend. *She likes Ryder as much as Everest likes Jake. *Her and Zuma have pups named Jenna, Crystal, Blossom, and Kodi. *She has a friend named Lukis, who has an obsessive love for Lavender. *She can run on ice without slipping, although se can slip either while playing or bumped by Marshall. *She is very poetic. *Lav doesn't mind being a merpup. *She is very agile, and she's able to do acrobat moves. *This was made by Lavendertheevironmentpup. Abilities: Agility, acrobatic skills, and acting. Friends: *Lavender is friends with all the pups, but is closer to Zuma, due to her crush on him. She's also closer to Ryder. She treats the others like brothers and sisters(including Everest). Her best friends are Everest, Skye, Marshall, and Rocky. *If with the fanon characters, they would be Tundra, Icee, and Rosie. Lukis can be considered as a friend to Lavender sometimes. *She is also friends with The Skyler Team. Hobbies: *Swimming *Water skiing *Snowboarding *Ice skating *Singing *Dancing *Recycling *Belly boggading *Growing and planting flowers *Being with Ryder *Cuddling with Zuma *Playing in the snow *Taking a nap next to Zuma *Parachuting *Basketball *Tug-of-War *Pup, Pup, Boogie *Getting groomed *Jump rope *Bouncing on the trampoline *Being petted (Especially behind the ear. That's her weak/tickle spot) Stories she's in: *Pups and the lavender *Pups and the Lavender: part 2 *Pups and the Lavender: Part 3 *Pups and the Valentine Random: *When I first made her, I was going to make her a husky. So when I looked up Pomskies, I changed my mind. *My first character was Amy Fox. *Lavender is my first character that has more comments than my other characters. *Lavender's "birthday" is on January 11, 2014. *I was attending to make Cynthia her sister, then her cousin, but I changed my mind. *I was going to make her a full tomboy, but then I read that Pomskies are designer dogs. So I made her part girly, part tomboy. Characters I made: *Lukis *Cynthia *Amy Fox *The Skyler Team *Lavender's Siblings Stories by me: *Pups get a Fox: by Catlover *Pups and the lavender *Pups and the Lavender: part 2 *Pups and the Lavender: Part 3 *Pups and the Valentine Songs: *I Didn't Know That I Could Feel This Way (ZumaXLavender)